magma_renfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver
Silver (also known as Wolfy '''or '''Twisted Wolf) is the main antagonist in Twisted Freddy, Twisted Animatronics, and one of the major antagonists in A Twisted Nightmare. He is an animatronic wolf in Wolfy's Pizza World before it got closed down. He is also the former leader of The Twisteds (Twisted Freddy, Twisted Bonnie, and Twisted Foxy) and is responsible for transforming Freddy into a twisted animatronic. He is currently a twisted animatronic rebuilt by William Appearance Twisted Wolf appears to be a cross between an actual bipedal wolf and an animatronic. He is tall, with gray fur, glowing blue eyes, sharp teeth, and a mane running down his back. The right side of his body more closely resembles a wolf, being very furry, and the right hand and right foot being smaller, while the left side is more robotic, with a visible endoskeleton, wider left eye socket, and spikes protruding from his left arm. History Past Life in Wolfy's Pizza World Wolfy was built and designed by William Afton and Henry and served as a mascot of his own restaurant Wolfy's Pizza World. One day, when William's son Kenny visited and roam around the restaurant. He became frightened by Wolfy's appearance and started crying. William soon arrived and was angry at Wolfy for being "too scary" which made him eventually closed the restaurant and kept Wolfy in his house for a long time. Brought to a Haunted House Setup at a Carnival Sometime later, Wolfy was brought to the forgotten animatronics who are used to scare people in a haunted house setup at a carnival in Halloween. But however, Wolfy and the rest of the animatronics were gone which made him have a thirst of vengeance over William and Henry and to look over his friends in order to kill him. Wolfy soon became evil which made him want to create chaos and decided to go with a new name Silver. Twisted Freddy He sneakily knocks down Freddy unconscious and places the Twisted Animatronic Battery (that William originally used to test Fredbear) on him which transforms Freddy into a twisted animatronic and goes in disastrous madness. When Springtrap almost had successfully taken the battery out of Freddy using the taser, Silver sneaks up behind and knocks him down. He soon introduces himself and tells what are his intentions to him, Bonnie,Chica, and Foxy. However, he was almost defeated when Freddy (who is already freed from the Twisted Battery) and the rest of the animatronics were fighting him but had the chance to survive when the clock striked 6 AM and deactivated them. Before Silver made his way out of the pizzeria, he was shocked when Springtrap told him that he is under the control of William's son and that he had the same goal to kill his father which explains why he wasn't fighting him. Twisted Animatronics After successfully escaping the pizzeria, Silver found the twisted animatronics and invades an unnamed pizzeria. Before he looks for his old friends who are Horror Animatronics, he also gave them orders to kill Freddy and the rest of the animatronics but all of them failed because they were easily defeated by the metal clanging sounds done by Freddy and the rest which is their weaknesses. Silver then howls to call the twisted animatronics and meet with him. He also finally reunites with his old friends: Lumi, Sari, and Deathtrap. He witnessed and was amazed that Freddy and the rest discovered the weaknesses of the twisted animatronics and were able to defeat them again. But then, he commands his old friends to attack and were able to defeat them due to their heavy strength after being built by Afton. Silver and the rest tied them together with ropes at a tree in order to prepare them for their execution. However, their execution never pushed through because Silver and the rest were soon defeated by Deathtrap (who was convinced by Freddy that Silver is not giving him freedom until he kills Afton). Silver received massive oil leaks after being violently impaled and beaten by Deathtrap (who was revealed to be much stronger than him). He crawls slowly to get to Afton's Workshop while leaking a lot of oil but ends up meeting up his archnemesis and creator William Afton (who tells him that he has been helping Freddy and the rest all along in order to retrieve the device he left in his house). He soon reveals to him that the device does not only weaken the twisted animatronics but can also control them. Silver soon falls to his demise after being eaten alive by them who are now under William's control. A Night of Chaos Silver makes a cameo appearance in the Halloween special video A Night of Chaos. He was seen standing on a cliff and howling to signal the start of the town invasion. A Twisted Nightmare After being devoured and severely crushed, Silver was revived and rebuilt with new parts by William. He was also transformed into a twisted animatronic as well by being controlled by William. He fights with the twisted animatronics against the nightmare animatronics while William sets the room on fire. When Nightmare Fredbear (who is possessed by Michael Afton) prepared to kill his father William, Silver (now called Twisted Wolf) attacks him by ripping his arm and torso off. He later then crushed his head after when Michael escaped his body in order to possess Springtrap. In the aftermath of the pizzeria being burnt to the ground, the remains and the bodies of Twisted Wolf and the other twisted animatronics are not shown nor found. Personality TBA Trivia Category:Antagonists Category:Animatronics